The Paint Job
by TheBlackerTheBerry
Summary: Randy asks John to help him repaint his room. They end up painting more than just the walls.CENTON M/M SLASH
1. Men At Work

_**A/N:Alrighty, here's the one shot. I hope it makes up for my little mind game with y'all.**_

**I own nada...just the plot.**

"So, you're still helping me repaint my bedroom on Saturday, right?" Randy asked his best friend, and his secret crush, John, as they made their way to the locker room after an hour of rehearsals in the ring.

"Of course I am." John replied and sighed dramatically, causing Randy to laugh. "Don't be a brat, Johnny. It's gonna be fun I promise."

"Yeah. Being enclosed in a room with paint, paintbrushes, ladders and a sweaty Randy Orton is so much fun. I called off my date with Phil for this."

"I know, and I'll make it worth your while." Randy promised and counted with his fingers. "Pizza, beer, movies after, it's a pretty good deal Johnny."

John nodded and scoffed half jokingly. "I can totally see how that is a good deal. It's world class treatment for the best friend who bails you out of the stickiest situations."

Randy laughed and patted his friend's back and watched him enter his private locker room. He continued down the hallway, a smile on his face and an extra bounce to his walk thinking that Saturday could not come soon enough.

He had seen how close John and his colleague Phil were getting and it burned him to the core. He hated the time those two spent together, or how happy John seemed when he was with Phil. He wanted his friend's happiness because no one deserved that more than John did, but not with Phil, or anyone else that did not bear the initials RKO..

He reached his locker room and entered, pushing the door shut, anticipating the day after the next.

**Saturday**

The painting progressed, both guys wearing old jeans and vests as they made idle chatter and sipped on their beer cans. John's jeans had been provided by Randy and him being a little fuller around the hips their owner, the pants hugged his behind tightly, as well as the front.

"Gee Randy, do these pants fit you at all? My butt is about to pop out of them." John complained looking down at himself and Randy laughed, smacking his butt playfully. "What can I say, Johnny? You wer abundantly blessed with an ample lower half."

John laughed and winked at Randy, shaking his butt provocatively. Randy laughed back and both men went back to their work, the banter continuing, beer cans getting empty with each passing hour.

"I'm starving, Johnny. Let's eat." Randy grumbled as he put his brush down and heated the large pepperoni pizza he had ordered earlier and grabbed another six pack and the men sat down on the bedroom floor to eat and relax for a bit.

"So," Randy started. "How's your love interest, Phil? Does he plan on coming to the boss's party next Saturday?"

John laughed and turned to Randy with a mouth full of pizza. "First, he's not my love interest, he's just a friend and he has phobia of drunk rowdy people so no, I think not. Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to be sure you'll be safe with a sober designated driver. I guess you'll have to hire a cab then." Randy replied and John looked at eyes held and they could both feel the current going through them. Randy coughed to clear his throat and got up, feeling a little light headed due to the beer he had already consumed.

"Back to work, lazy ass." He said to ease the tension and stretched his hand to John who smiled and took it, and was helped up. He smacked Randy's ass.

"I'm not lazy, dickhead, and I'm not an ass either." John scolded and continued painting the wall. Randy smiled and mumbled something under his breath and John looked at him. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Randy just stuck his tongue out and went up the ladder, carrying a can of white paint and started painting the ceiling. John smeared paint on Randy's forearm, then jumped back before he could get caught.

"Oh no, you just didn't paint my cherished tats!" Randy said, feigning shock and John retorted with an attitude as he broke into a smile that deepened his dimples. "Oh yes I just did!"

"Oh, you'll pay for it, Johnny." Randy replied as he dipped his brush in paint and jumped down the ladder, going for John. John tried to run but he found himself cornered and was being painted all over.

He managed to duck and dip his own brush in paint and smear it all over Randy's vest and soon enough it was a battle of who got who. The men laughed and jumped and ran around, sliding on the covered floor.

Randy took advantage of John's tripping and straddled his thighs and proceeded to smear paint all over his clothed groin. John screamed, laughing and thrashing around, pushing at Randy's chest as he tried to push him away. He grabbed a nearby roller and rolled on Randy's covered crotch and soon enough,they were both wet with paint.

They had no idea how their playing around turned sexual but Randy's mouth was on John and he was grinding on him like he was trying to flatten a stubborn raised surface.

They did not have time to think about what they were doing as the ripped each others clothes apart and began exploring each others bodies. Randy knelt in a sixty nine above John and took John's hard cock into his mouth and sucked on it as he blindly guided his own cock into John's eager mouth.

They bucked and thrust into each others mouth as they milked the precum off each other, alcohol lowering their rational thinking.

"Johnny, I want you." Randy panted as he pulled out of John's mouth and turned to him, claiming his lips as he rubbed their erect cocks together, eliciting soft moans from them both. "I want you too, Ran. You got lube?"

"In the bathroom. I'll get it." Randy said hastily and made to leave but John held him. "No, I need you right now. Take me dry."

Randy kissed him again and turned him over on his stomach, pushed his knees forward towards his chest then lay on the floor and buried his face in John's ass.

"Ahh!" John breathed and ground his ass on Randy's face. Randy spit on him and pushed the spit inside his hole with his tongue, swirling it around the walls of the heat emitting entrance. "Fuck yeah! Oh shit! Fuck me Randy, now please."

Randy ceased his ministrations and smeared more saliva on his cock and pushed inside John's tight hole. He stilled briefly to allow John to get used to the intrusion. "You good?"

John nodded and ordered him to move which Randy wasted no time doing. He went right ahead and thrust firmly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "Holy fuck Johnny, you haven't disappointed!"

"How so?" John breathed out and Randy quickly replied. "I always wondered how it would be to be inside you and damn, it feels awesome. You're so tight!"

John smiled and clenched his ass and Randy emitted a low intense groan. Both men were a mess of nerves as they fucked, moaning and groaning loudly as they brought each other intense pleasure.

"Fuck, Johnny! I feel so good!" Randy breathed as his movements became more erratic. "I'm gonna cum soon and I'm gonna cum inside your sexy ass."

"I want you to cum inside." John replied panting. Randy turned him on his back and lifted his ass and pushed back in. He hit John's pleasure knob and John cried out. "Ohh,god! Fuck yeah! Fuck me harder, Randy!"

Randy slammed his meat in and out, his loud moans mixing with John's equally loud ones. John took hold of his cock and began pumping it erratically. "I'm so close, Randy. Faster, fuck me faster!"

Randy increased his pace and his hips hit on John's ass in loud slaps as he closed his eyes,his face contorted in the pleasure he was feeling. "Ohh god Johnny! I'm cumming baby!"

Randy spilled inside John panting heavily and John stiffened and clenched his ass gripping Randy tighter who released a wanton moan as John's ass milked him of the reluctant last drops.

"Aahhh!" John moaned and Randy quickly set his mouth, as John's seed shot up inside in spurts. When John had finished, Randy put his cock in his mouth and sucked him, using the cum as the saliva and John released animal groans as his overly sensitized cock was caressed by Randy's mouth.

They dressed back into the paint filled pants and looked at each other and suddenly, realization came crashing down on them like a ton of bricks. John took his brush and immersed himself into the work before him.

"Johnny," Randy called but John shook his head. "Let's just finish painting."

Randy nodded and took his own brush. The tension was so thick they could not even look at each other. When they finished, John showered and dressed as quickly as he could.

"Johnny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I wasn't..please don't be angry. We can talk about it." Randy stammered, standing at door of the bathroom.

John emerged from the curtain and looked at Randy's reflection in the mirror and shook his head. "I'm not angry at you, Randy. It was good, awesome in fact. I'm just embarrassed and a little guilty because you're my best friend and now I don't know how I'll look at you the same way again."

"Yeah, it was amazing but nothing has to change, Johnny." Randy said and stepped inside the bathroom. "We can forget it ever happened and move on."

John took one step closer to Randy and looked intently into his eyes. "Maybe I don't wanna forget it."

With that, he walked to the door and out of Randy's home. He did not hear Randy thank him for helping with the painting, neither did he see how Randy licked his lips as he savored his best friend's lingering taste.

**Please Review...**


	2. Days After

_**A/N: I wrote chapter two :)) This is not gonna be long though, probably 3 to 4 chapters. Enjoy and review please.**_

**I own nada...just the plot.**

The days that followed were especially difficult for both friends. They saweach other on a regular because they, and other superstars had to train together for the upcoming Royal Rumble pay per view.

They were in the cafeteria having lunch and John sat with Phil and AJ, while Randy sat with Cody and Damien Sandow. Cody was teasing Randy about the group hug he had been forced into by Kane and Daniel Bryan at Smackdown a while before.

Randy glared half serious, a smile at the corner of his lips and looked up behind Cody only to lock eyes with John's. His heart missed a beat and he found himself unable to look away.

John's blue hypnotic eyes and the small sideways smile that dimpled one cheek made Randy want to go to their table and kiss the slightly parted lips. He absently licked his lips, as he felt a familiar tightening in his jeans.

"Are you listening to me?" Cody shouted, snapping Randy out of his reverie. Randy coughed and smiled sheepishly at Cody. "Sorry Codes, I got a little distracted. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanna come out with us tonight after the show." Randy shrugged. Why not? He was alone and John would probably be going out with Phil. He was about to answer the affirmative when John stood up and pecked Phil on the cheek before sauntering towards the parking lot.

"I don't know Codes, I'll let you know." Randy said as he stood and made his way out of the cafeteria. He did not hear Cody shouting after him asking where he was going. He made it just in time to see John enter his bus and he followed him.

John had just pulled off his Hustle Loyalty and Respect Tee when he heard someone enter his bus. He turned around and there he was, leaning on the pole near the entrance, the man whose memories had been tormenting him for close to a week now. The kisses, the touches, that mouth on his cock, that thick shaft inside him, filling him. "Randy."

"You've been avoiding me." Came Randy's simple statement.

"I haven't been avoiding you." John replied as he turned to his suitcase and grabbed a clean Tee which he roughly put on. "I've just been too tired to socialize after work."

Randy stepped closer. "Too tired to socialize with me? Because I've seen how enthusiastically you've been socializing with everyone else. Are you still mad at me for what happened at the house?"

"I wasn't mad at you Randy, I told you that. Drink?" John said stepping away from Randy and poured two glasses of Bourbon and handed one to Randy who took and swallowed it in one gulp then gave back the glass and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Yes you did but the way you're acting towards me is different from what you're saying." Randy replied. "This tension between us Johnny, half of it is because we're supposed to be friends but we fucked and now it's weird and I completely understand that."

John gazed at Randy. "I know you do."

Randy nodded. "The other half is so much more than that and don't tell me you don't feel it too. We're attracted to each other Johnny and no matter how much we keep it silent it's not gonna go away so, let's just lay all our cards on the table because it's the only way we're getting over it."

"I do feel it. I feel it ten times over Randy and it's why I'm scared. We've been friends for over a decade and I've never desired you that way. Not that you're not desirable, it's just that I've considered you a brother for so long that I believed it myself but what happened at the house changed everything and now I don't know if we can have back what we had before."

Randy approached John and stared at him intently. "And why not? Why can't we have it back, Johnny? I certainly don't wanna lose this friendship and I know neither do you so, why don't we just work on getting it back?"

"How Randy? How can we get it back when I can't even think straight whenever you're around me? All I can think about is those lips on mine. Your hands all over my body. Your cock inside me and how fucking amazing it felt to be enveloped in your arms." He did not even realize that he was shouting.

Randy was in shock too. He did not know that the reason John was pulling away was because of that. "I feel the same, Johnny. I can't get you out of my mind either and I don't see why we can't have that too if it's what you want. I'm single, you're single and we have feelings for each other. What's stopping us?"

"We can't, Randy. What happened at the house was a mistake and we can't do it again." John replied in a tight voice. He really did not mean that. He was just scared that he was beginning to feel things for Randy and he was completely confused about it. "I think we should take a break from each other for a while, just to get our heads straight."

Randy's heart dropped to his stomach. He could handle not being more than friends but he could not separate from John. And push him further into Phil's arms? No way. "A break? I don't want a break Johnny, unless there's a reason that you do. Phil maybe? Do you have feelings for him, John?"

"No! Yes! I don't know, okay?" John stammered, not expecting such a question from Randy. "Stop confusing me and just go!"

"I'm not going. Tell me exactly how I'm confusing you because I'm not the one spending time with Phil, you are." Randy asked incredulously.

"Just go, Randy!" Randy shook his head and planted himself on the ground defiantly. "I said no. Tell me what I've done that's so wrong that you suddenly can't stand to be around me."

"You fucked me Randy, that's what!" John yelled throwing his hands up in frustration. "Now I can't think of anything else but you! In the shower, in bed, in the ring, everywhere. All I wanna do is forget everything. Forget how it felt when you kissed me. How good your mouth felt on my cock, your tongue lapping at my hole. How badly I wanted more when you fucked me, your cock inside me driving me crazy, but I can't forget it, I just can't!"

"Then don't forget!" Randy replied, his tone raised. "You think I'm any different? All things you're feeling I'm feeling too, but I'm not trying to push you away. I'm trying to fight for our friendship but it seems we're not on the same page right now. If you don't care about me anymore, just look me in the eye and tell me you want out and I won't bother you again."

"I don't wanna look you in the eye or anywhere else and I don't wanna talk about this anymore. If you won't leave the bus Randy, I will." John threatened and went for the exit but Randy blocked the door. "Get out of the way, Randy."

"No." Randy held his ground. John tried to push him away but Randy put his arms around him and pushed him back inside. They both lost their footing and fell on the floor of the bus where they continued to wrestle.

John being stronger and more determined, turned tables and pinned Randy on the ground and was about to get off him when Randy crossed his legs around John's back and pulled him back down.

Their groins touched and it was like an electric current had passed through their bodies. John inhaled and pressed his hardness on Randy's and ground as if in a trance, as he took Randy's lips in his for a bruising kiss. Randy kissed back fiercely, lips upon lips, tongues battling for dominance.

Their air deprived lungs screamed for relief but neither wanted to let go, fearing that if they did, reality would hit home and make things even worse.

They finally reluctantly pulled apart and John quickly got off Randy. He cleared his throat as he put his cap back on, straightened his top and tried to tuck his bulge in. Satisfied, he stared momentarily at Randy who was still lying on the floor of the bus then walked out without a word.

Randy laid on the floor even after John had exited, trying to comprehend what just happened. He rubbed his painfully hard cock through the material of his jeans and closed his eyes as memory after memory invaded his mind.

He pulled his shirt up, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them to his thighs, took hold of his throbbing erection and began stroking himself. He stroked it faster when he visualized those silky walls of John's ass caressing him. The tightness of his channel as it accommodated his thickness just like he had dreamed so many times. Those moans that had driven him so insane that day on the paint covered canvas.

He whispered John's name as he came into his hand and waited for his breathing to get back to normal before he went to the bathroom and wiped himself off. He left the bus and went to get ready for his match, a guilty smile on his face.

John could not get his heart to stop fluttering. If he thought he felt things for Randy before, those feelings just got magnified tenfold. He had rushed into his private locker room to take care of his most pressing need, release.

When he saw Randy later in the ring half naked and glistening with baby oil and sweat, he knew that he was not going to deny himself the pleasures of having certain parts of that body inside certain parts of his own. Not anymore.

**Please Review...**


	3. Two Hearts Become One

_**A/N: I got a oneshot from Auntie Jackie titled Anniversary Plans. Please check it out, It's off the hook. **_

_**A/N: This is romance for me :)) Read on and please review.**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Randy could not understand John's sudden change of attitude. He had changed from being uptight to outright flirtatious. Many were the times that John had subtly flirted with him. He smiled when he remembered their conversation in his locker room just before his match.

_"Vince should have let me sit this one out. After last night's events, I don't think I'm in the best shape to take on Shield." Randy grumbled and John laughed._

_"You're always in great shape and incredibly good at what you do Ran, in the ring and certainly outside it."_

_Randy ignored that last statement but his heart was speeding. "You're always trying to make me feel better, Johnny."_

_"And do I?" John asked slyly and Randy arched his brow curiously. "Go to the ring Viper, and make sure you sting deep, they'll bow to you. I did."_

_Randy's jaw dropped but before he could say anything, John winked and walked out of the locker room, a small smile on his face._

Randy inhaled and finished folding his ring gear, putting it in the travel case. He was really happy that WWE was Missouri that weekend because he would be sleeping in his own comfy bed.

He was about to exit his locker room when John pushed the door open and nearly bumped into Randy who huffed jokingly. "Don't you ever knock, Johnny?"

"Sorry Ran. It'd have been nice to bump into you though." John replied winking. He did not give Randy time to ponder that though. "I've come to take a shower here. Phil is in mine and he's taking forever to finish."

"But you have a double stall, Johnny. You could've showered in the other one." Randy replied, his brow raised in interest.

"I know, but Phil has this habit of jumping me in the shower and being silly with my body." John said as he removed his gear and placed it on the bench and went past Randy into the shower, leaving him to admire his hard ass.

"I thought you liked him being silly with your body. After all, he's been pining for you for months."

John let out a sexy laugh as he got out of his boxer briefs. "Yeah, and it's starting to piss me off. I'd rather you were the one pining for me and being silly with my body. You're so much sexier to look at, and my body kinda likes you."

Randy's breath hitched and his heart nearly stopped. That was the first time John had so blatantly told him something like that and it made Randy's stomach flutter and his cock get rock hard.

John closed his eyes and silently cussed himself. He was being honest but that was a fantasy of his and he did not mean to blurt it out. Minutes passed in silence and he thought Randy was pondering it but his answer came in the form of the locker room door closing. He sighed and leaned against the shower wall.

"Great. Just great." He muttered and hurriedly finished his shower. He toweled himself, put on his boxer briefs and exited the stall, planning to dress quickly and leave before Randy came back.

He put on his shorts and was straightening the pockets when he felt a piece of paper. He pulled it out and quickly unfolded it, inhaling deeply and biting his lower lip as he read the roughly scribbled words.

_So your body kinda likes me, huh. My house at 7. I'm gonna make it kinda love me like mine kinda does you._

John closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths then exited Randy's locker room. The next three hours that he had to do promotions went by in a daze. By six thirty, he was cruising through St Charles clean swept streets in his hired SUV, heart pounding in his chest.

**...**

Randy halted at the door and inhaled, then turned the door knob and pulled the mahogany door open, a smile on his lips. "You came."

"Wasn't that kinda the plan?" John asked smiling, his head cocked to one side. Randy stepped aside for John to enter. "I thought you'd chicken out. Please come in."

"Takes a lot to chicken me out, Randy." John said as he entered abd looked around. The aura inside the house made his heart beat faster and his south regions stir in excitement.

There were scented candles all over the living room, their dim orange glow giving the room an air of comfort and romance. At the fireplace on top of the mat was a thick blanket with rose petals sprinkled all over it, and four candles were placed strategically at each corner on the tiled floor sorrounding the mat.

In the middle of the blanket was a picnic basket, two plates and an ice box. In the basket was grilled steak, vegetable salad, a box of cherries and an apple pie with whipped vanilla cream for dessert. The icebox contained a bottle of champagne.

"Randy." John whispered as he gazed admiringly at the magnificence that was the living room.

"I wanted to create a comfortable atmosphere for you and I know how much you love outdoors so I merged night and day." Randy replied and invited John on the blanket. "Please, sit."

"Magnificent." John uttered and sat on the blanket. Randy popped the champagne, poured into a glass and handed it to him. He poured his own and toasted with John. "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings." John said as he clinked his glass on Randy's and both took sips, their eyes never leaving each other.

Randy took out dinner and the men ate and drank their champagne talking about the most serious things to the most senseless. Randy pushed their plates aside and served dessert.

They ate from the same saucer, randomly feeding pie to each other. Randy scooped some cream from the pie and tapped it on John's nose then proceeded to clean it off with his tongue. John smiled and dipped a cherry in the bowl of whipped cream and fed it to Randy, immediately following it with his lips.

They shared the cherry as their kiss deepened and Randy gently pushed John back on the blanket and laid beside him. Randy dipped another cherry in the whipped cream and bit it, then kissed John with it. They explored each others mouths, enjoying the vanilla taste on each others tongues.

Randy traced his kisses to John's ear, biting gently on the cartilage and the earlobe. He dipped his tongue in John's ear and he heard him inhale, and he realized that was one of John's erogenous zones. He placed fleeting kisses on the cheek until he captured John's mouth again.

His kisses traveled to John's neck,who arched it further to grant better access. Randy slowly pulled off John's body top, then proceeded to remove his own top. He scooped more cream and applied it on John's hard nipples then sucked them, swirling his tongue around them.

"Ran." John whispered and reached his arms on Randy's zip and opened it, pulling the jeans down. Randy took queue and got out of them at the same time pulling John's pants off. He then proceeded to lick John's navel, dipping his tongue in and out of the dent. John caressed Randy's shorn head as he closed his eyes and concentrated on Randy's roving tongue. "Feels amazing, Ran."

Randy smiled and peeled off John's inner and took his erection in his hand and stroked it. John moaned and bucked into Randy's hand as Randy darted his tongue on the slit of the cock's head, licking off the clear liquid that had collected on it.

"Ohh." John whispered and lifted his head in time to see Randy's mouth circle around the pink head. "Yeah."

Randy sucked the head as he pumped the rest of the shaft, milking off the precum that was steadily leaking from the slit. He inched lower, bobbing his head up and down until he found himself touching prickly pubes with his chin.

"Feels so good, Randy." John moaned and tried to thrust into Randy's mouth. Randy released him with a pop and raised John's knees, settling between his legs. He resumed bobbing his head, the heat in his mouth bringing John closer to the edge. He caressed John's balls and rubbed his hole. He dipped the tip of his index finger inside the tight ring and wagged it around.

"Randy please, I'm close." John warned as he writhed and moaned, thrusting into Randy's mouth. He suddenly arched and spilled inside Randy's mouth. Randy waited for him to finish, then released him and moved back up, claiming John's swollen lips.

"That was amazing, Ran." John said and changed positions with Randy and got on top. "Now's time for me to make you feel good."

He kissed Randy passionately and traced his wet kisses to the neck and Randy's chest. He sucked on the hard nubs, slowly moving south to where Randy's briefs rested. He peeled them off and scooped some whipped cream in his hand and smeared it on Randy's throbbing manhood stroking him with it.

"Johnny, god." Randy swore as John made a show of licking the cream off as he sucked Randy and wetly, sexual sounds escaping Randy as he bucked into the wet heat of John's wide cavern. John's cock hardened from the sounds coming from Randy and pulled each sac of Randy's balls into the mouth and played with them, then darted his tongue on Randy's hole. He lapped at the pucker as he stroked the thick sensitized cock loving how Randy moaned wantonly and thrust into his hand.

"Johnny, I'm gonna cum." Randy labored and tugged at John who did not stop until Randy squirted on his abdomen. John licked the cum off, then positioned his hips in level with Randy's head as they lay side by side and Randy applied the cream on John's hole and licked it as John continued to lick his.

Randy hardened again, his pucker pulsating from the sensations John's tongue was creating. Wet sounds were all that could be heard besides the cackling wood as tongues lapped at holes.

"Johnny," Randy whispered as he turned and levelled with John, and took both cocks in his hand and fisted them. He reached under the blanket and retrieved a tube of lube which he applied on John's hole and inserted two

fingers into him.

"I can't wait any longer, baby." Randy said and applied some lube on himself. He aligned himself on John's glistening hole, then inch by inch sank inside.

Slowly at first, he began rocking back and forth, gliding smoothly inside the well oiled tight heat. John moved with him, hips meeting hips, groins gliding together in unified glory.

"I've dreamed of this since I met you,Johnny." Randy confessed as he got lost in the haze of their lovemaking. "I can't relinquish your body to anyone else, now."

"I don't want you to." John labored as he lifted his hips to meet Randy's. Randy smiled as together they soared higher, moans and labored breathing a sure sign of the intimacy they felt for each other.

Stars danced around them as they drove each other near the edge and Randy stroked John's cock in rhythm with his erratic thrusts. John cried out in pleasure as Randy's length caressed his pleasure spot over and over, coupled with the friction created by Randy's hand on his shaft.

"Ohh god, Randy." John whispered as his release came in short thick spurts to land on his chest and abdomen. "I love you."

That declaration sent Randy over the edge and he tensed as his seed shot out inside John's slick hole. He smashed his lips on John's for a long post orgasmic kiss as his cock softened and slid out. He gazed into John's eyes and kissed him one more time and whispered,

"I love you too."

**Please Review... **


End file.
